


Goodbye

by lemon_boie



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOSFicNet, Angst, Drabble, Lincoln Campbell Mention, Other, Post-Episode: s03e22 Ascension, True Drabble, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_boie/pseuds/lemon_boie
Summary: Wrote this for aosficnet2’s aos july true drabble challenge!I haven’t posted in a while but I am working on multiple things right now! But it may still be a while until they’re uploaded, so until then, I am starting up a drabble series! Most will be aos based but I may include other fandoms here and there!I’ve never written drabbles before but this one was fun so I’m going to do more!!





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I came to say goodbye.”

“I came to say goodbye.” 

Coulson’s head shot up from what he was doing, “what?” he asked. 

Daisy leaned against the doorway,with visible tear stains, “I can’t stay here.” A week had passed since Lincoln, everywhere reminded her of him and everyone gave her a look of pity. “It’s too much. Staying here. I’m sorry, I wish it wasn’t like this.” Daisy turned away.

“Daisy!” Coulson called after her. “We need you, please!” 

Daisy didn’t turn back to look at him knowing she’d break, she carried on.

“Please.” Coulson cried watching the one he called daughter, leave for good.


End file.
